Snooping
by Juliette4
Summary: Albus reads Minerva's journal...When you read someone's journal, you will most likely learn something you didn't know....Albus SUUUURE did! Complete.
1. When You Read

Ok, here's another story, yay for me. I'm on an AD/MM roll. Anyways, as you saw in the summary, this story is about how Albus finds Minerva's journal. You'll just have to read to find out what happens. Anyways, I hope that you find this interesting, and fun to read, and that it doesn't bore you to death. Everyone seemed to like my other two fics of AD/MM, Sex Bracelets, and Pain Resolved, so perhaps you will like this one. I'm planning it to be about five chapters long. I know the title isn't that great, but yeah. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, I don't anything, bladdy bladdy blah, whatever. I only came up with the plot. Review if you will, and that will make me very, very, VERY happy, as I'm sure all of you know. So please...read and review. Oh, and I prefer the use of the word journal over diary. Diary just seems girlish and...immature. Or something. Anyways, go read.  
  
Chapter One  
  
When You Read  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"You great rotten...loser!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed and put down her quill. Students fighting in the hall again. She was sitting at her desk preparing the next lesson for her third year Transfiguration class, and there appeared to be students right outside her office door, arguing. She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs!"  
  
He looked up and hid the bag he was holding above the head of a blond haired girl, behind his back.  
  
"Yes Professor?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Give Ms. Donson her bag back. Now please."  
  
He gave the girl her bag.  
  
"Now apologize." Minerva looked at him sternly.  
  
The boy looked at his feet. "Sorry Lydia."  
  
Lydia smiled graciously. "It's all right Anthony."  
  
Minerva smiled. "Now run along you two." She turned to go back in her office. Then she stopped. "Oh, Anthony?"  
  
Anthony turned around. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Stop flirting." She winked at him and went inside the office. She closed the door, and laughed quietly at the look on Anthony's face. It was surprised, but red. "Ah," she said aloud, "I love my job."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," said a voice.  
  
Minerva looked up, surprised. The Headmaster and her friend, Albus Dumbledore, was perched on the edge of her desk. "Albus! How did you get in here?"  
  
He smiled, his eyes full of mystery. "I have my ways," he remarked. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Flirting?"  
  
She blushed lightly. "Well he was. He certainly wasn't being a bully."  
  
Albus chuckled and shook his head. "You do amuse me, my dear professor."  
  
Minerva smiled and sat back down at her desk. "Is there anything you need Albus?"  
  
"Do I have to need something to visit you?"  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
He chuckled again. "I have a student that wants to become an animagi, and I was wondering if you'd like to give him lessons, and whatnot."  
  
"Hmm. Who is it?"  
  
"Matthew Burk."  
  
"Oh, I know him. He's very smart. Top of his class. Sure, I'll work with him a bit. Anything else you need?"  
  
"No, that would be all."  
  
She stood up. "I have the record of progress in my classes that you ask for every month. I'll go get it."  
  
He watched her as she walked over to a closet and opening it, walked into it and disappeared. He sighed and looked at her immaculate desk. There was a strange leather bound book sitting on the corner with a string hanging out of it to mark a place. He curiously picked it up and looked at the spine to read the title. The was no title. His brow furrowed. He opened the book and there on the front page were the words:  
  
'This journal belongs to Minerva McGonagall, please do not read.'  
  
Albus' eyebrows rose. Minerva kept a journal? This he did not know. It appeared to be an ordinary muggle journal with no charms on it to keep people from reading it. He opened the book to its marked place. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help reading a little bit.  
  
'Last night at the dinner table, Albus was teasing me about how my hair is turning grey. I know he didn't mean anything by it, but that really hurt. It's like he thinks I'm incompetent because I'm growing older. I'm just as capable as one of the students here!'  
  
Albus stopped reading there. 'I didn't think that had really bothered her,' he thought. Suddenly he heard Minerva coming out of the closet.  
  
"Here you are Albus, I've tried to be really good about keeping this record. I think my students are doing rather well. Some students weren't to good at first; but they've grown better."  
  
"Good, good." Albus took the scroll out of her hand. "Thank you professor, now I really must be on my way, see you at dinner!" He smiled and left.  
  
Minerva frowned. "Strange. He sure was in a hurry. I wonder why?" She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh my, dinner is in a half hour. I'd better get cleaned up."  
  
She gathered her papers and put them away in her desk drawers and left to go to her bed chambers to take a warm bath before dinner, completely forgetting about her journal. 


	2. Someone's Journal

Ok people. just in case you didn't know, the paragraphs that are in the little quotation things, like this: 'hi' are excerpts from Minerva's journal. I wanna thank my first reviewer for this story: Minni! My new friend, and pen-pal. Thanks! I won't disappoint you. I hope I won't anyways! Thanks again! I also wanna thank my second reviewer, SpiderSquirrel. Here's another chapter!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Someone's Journal  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Albus closed his office door and leaned against it. He'd safely made it to his office without Minerva knowing that he'd taken it. He pulled it out of his robes and looked at it. He had in his hands, all of Minerva's private thoughts and feelings. Her journal. 'This is wrong,' he thought. But never- the-less he sat down at his desk, tossing the scroll Minerva had given him into a drawer, and leaned back comfortably to read Minerva's journal. He started at the beginning. She'd started the journal at the beginning of the school year, September first.  
  
'Ah, a new school year. I can't wait to start teaching again. The summer was relaxing, yes, but I do love teaching so much.  
  
When I came back from my holidays, I saw Albus. He was tan. I asked him what he did on his holiday, but he wouldn't tell me.'  
  
Albus smiled. He remembered that. She'd pestered him all through dinner that night. He was only teasing her, he'd been to the Bahamas. Wonderful place. He continued reading.  
  
'It's so good to see him again. We did send owls over the summer, but to see him is an entirely different thing. He still looks the same, despite the fact that he has a tan. Same wonderful smile, same sparkling, somewhat mischievous eyes. He still acts the same too, although I didn't really expect him to change. Of course I was delighted to see all of my other 'co- workers' as well, but especially Albus. If I knew for sure, I'd say we were best friends. But Albus has so many good friends, I couldn't say.'  
  
Albus raised his eyebrows. 'How could she not know that she's my best friend?' He thought.  
  
'Well, I'm awfully tired, it's been a long day, what with preparing for the students, and taking care of the first years and everything. I'll write again soon. Goodnight'  
  
Albus looked at the next entry. Just about her first day teaching. He leafed through the first few pages, when he caught a glimpse of his name again.  
  
'Today I fell in that blasted missing step on the stairs and twisted my ankle. I couldn't get out, and I was sitting there on the steps in pain for about ten minutes, before Albus came along, the dear, sweet, man, looking in his pockets for something. Probably a lemon drop. Note: buy Albus a big bag of lemon drops for his birthday.'  
  
Albus grinned. She had given him a big bag of lemon drops for his birthday. Excellent choice for a birthday present.  
  
'Anyways, along he came, and when he looked up and saw me...well, I don't know what he saw, but his face, I could have sworn it turned pale. He ran over to me, and as gently as ever helped me out of the hole. He seemed to be very concerned about me, and then I think I scared him, because I told him I could walk, and ended up falling back into his arms. Not a bad place to be necessarily.'  
  
Albus' eyes widened. 'My arms aren't a bad place to be, huh?' He thought bemusedly. He thought back to that day. It had been about mid-September, and he'd been walking up the stairs, looking in his pockets for, yes, a lemon drop. He'd looked up and the first thing he'd seen was Minerva in the hole on the stairs; her face distorted in pain. It'd scared him. He had run over to her and helped her out of the hole. He had been concerned. She was hurt, and in pain, and he wanted to help her. He smiled thoughtfully. He kept reading.  
  
'He helped me to the hospital wing, practically carrying me. I think he would have if I'd let him.'  
  
That he would, that he would.  
  
'He stayed with me while Poppy checked me over and fixed my ankle, then he walked me back to my chambers asking if I was alright nearly the whole way. He's so very sweet!'  
  
Albus turned to the more recent pages.  
  
'I wish Albus would talk to me more. He rarely spends any time talking to me, or being with me. I know he's busy and has a lot on his mind, but I feel like I...I'm boring or something. Every night at dinner he talks to Rolanda Hooch about Quidditch, or Poppy about modern wiarding medicine, or Pomona Sprout about the man-eating plants of Europe, but I seem to bore him to death. I think I bore everyone to death. I sit there picking at my food, while everyone is laughing and smiling around me. Oh, sometimes I just feel like an old prude.'  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on Albus' office door that made him jump. He quickly stuffed the journal in a drawer and called out:  
  
"It's open!"  
  
Minerva opened his door and stepped inside. "Hello Albus, Severus asked me to come and get you, it's time for dinner."  
  
Albus looked at her worriedly. Did she know? Could she sense what he'd done? But no, she seemed to act perfectly normal and he got up and followed her out of his office down to the Great Hall. As they were walking, he remembered what she'd written about him teasing her about her hair.  
  
"Minerva," he started. "Your hair looks really nice tonight."  
  
She stiffened. "I'm getting rather tired of the jokes, Albus."  
  
"I'm not joking," he protested. "I really do think your hair looks nice."  
  
She stopped and looked at him. He smiled at her and reached out and touched her hair in it's usual stern bun.  
  
"I truly think you have wonderful hair, Minerva."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Ah...thank you Albus." She turned around and continued walking. They walked in silence to the Great Hall.  
  
(A/N: Bad Albus! Taking Minerva's journal like that. ) 


	3. You Will Most

Here's another chapter already! Yay! I can't believe how fast this is coming out! Much faster than any of the Ron/Hermione stories I've done. Wow. I want to thank Isabelle3 for reviewing not only this story, but my other two AD/MM fics. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I'm looking forward to seeing any other reviews you may write about my story. You'll find out what Minerva's reaction to him reading her journal is at the end. Of course, by the time you read this chapter, you will have read the second chapter, which means you will know that he reads more then just that little bit, lol. Stay tuned!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
You Will Most  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Once they got to the Great Hall, they sat down in their appointed seats right beside each other. Minerva sighed. 'Here we go again,' she thought, 'another dinner feeling left out.'  
  
After Albus made his nightly speech, he sat down again. He turned to talk to Minerva but Gwenda Sinistra stopped him.  
  
"The stars were beautiful last night, weren't they Albus?" Albus heard Minerva sigh beside him and stab viciously at her fish.  
  
He felt a little irritated. "Oh yes, of course. Excuse me, Professor." He turned back to Minerva. Gwenda looked slightly offended, but she soon got over it. Albus watched Minerva as she ate. She gazed over the heads of the students, and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Then she blinked. Almost as if she felt he was watching her, she turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Yes Albus?"  
  
He smiled. "I meant what I said about your hair Minerva."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I believe you Albus." Then with an attempt at conversation, she asked, "how is your dinner?"  
  
Albus looked at his plate. He hadn't even touched his food. "I'm not feeling very hungry tonight," he said.  
  
"Too bad," Minerva commented. "The fish is excellent tonight."  
  
Albus made a face. "I don't like fish."  
  
Minerva stared at him in disbelief. "You don't like fish. How can you not like fish? Everybody likes some sort of seafood!"  
  
"I beg your pardon," said Albus, "but everybody does not. I don't." He poked at her fish with his fork. "Ew."  
  
"Have you ever even tried fish?" Minerva asked him.  
  
"Yes of course I have."  
  
"Do you like shrimp?"  
  
"No!" He answered. "I don't like seafood period."  
  
"What about freshwater fish?" Minerva pressed.  
  
"What's the difference? They're all fish. And they're all disgusting."  
  
Minerva shook her head. "I never knew."  
  
Albus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I don't know how you can stand eating fish." He was having lots of fun talking with her.  
  
She laughed. "I think fish are delicious. I didn't think anybody could not like fish. I have to find out who else likes fish. I'm going to take a poll!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "A poll?"  
  
"Yes, a poll." She took a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Do you happen to have a quill on you?"  
  
He searched his pockets. "No, no quill. I do have some lemon drops though. Would you like one?"  
  
He offered it to her. She stared at the lemon drop then looked into his face. "No that's all right. Lemon drops and fish wouldn't taste very good together, I'm afraid."  
  
Albus made a face again. "Yes, you're right, the fish would perfectly ruin the flavor of the lemon drop."  
  
She just shook her head, amused. She found out that Filius Flitwick had a quill, and she proceeded to ask everyone at the teacher's table whether they liked fish or not. When she was done, she looked at the parchment. "See, look Albus! Everybody at this table likes some kind of fish, except for you!"  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure you're the only one at this table who likes toothpaste flavored Bertie Bott's beans my dear," he said, naming one of her favorite sweets.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and she looked back, her smile frozen on her face. Time seemed to stand still as they sat there, looking at each other. They searched each others eyes, and there seemed to be no one else but themselves. Minerva's breath caught. He was studying her so intently, as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Would you like a roll, my dear?" Filius asked Rolanda, offering her the basket of rolls.  
  
Albus and Minerva started. They turned away from each other, not sure what had just happened. Minerva sneaked a look at Albus while cutting another bite of her now cold fish. He seemed very flustered.  
  
After dinner they headed apart seperately, for their rooms. They hadn't said anything for the rest of the dinner, but they'd shot furtive looks at each other frequently. Minerva wanted to hurry up to her rooms to write down the days events in her journal. When she reached her rooms she hurriedly opened her nighttable drawer to take out her journal. It wasn't there. 'Where can it be?' She thought. She searched her whole room, looking in her dresser drawers, on top of her wardrobe, under her bed...She didn't see it anywhere. 'It must be in my office,' she sighed. 'Oh well. I'll just have to write tomorrow. I need to get to bed.'  
  
Meanwhile, Albus was sitting in his office, utterly confused. 'What happened?' He asked himself for the fifth time. He pulled Minerva's journal out again. 'This is wrong!' He thought again. 'I'll tell her,' he argued with himself, 'when I'm ready I'll tell her what I've done. And of course I'll return it.' He opened the journal again, still guilty. He forgot his guilt though, after reading for a bit. 


	4. Likely Learn Something

To my all of my wonderful reviewers:  
  
PrincessWitch: I'm glad you think my story is cute and awesome! Albus will be in even more trouble by the next and last chapter. Ha! yes, lemon drops and fish! To tell you the truth, that whole chapter wasn't planned at all, as actually, none of them are. I didn't know Minerva was going to be eating fish until the second before I wrote it, and I didn't know Albus was going to find a lemon drop in his pocket instead of a quill! And I certainly didn't plan on toothpaste-flavor jelly beans! That came into my head just before Albus said it. Hahaha, Buttchuck? That's an interesting description if I ever heard one! I'm usually not the best updater ever either, but like I said, this story is just popping out like that. You'll find out what he reads next in this chapter. I hope you like it! I liked your review because it made me laugh. So thank you very much!  
  
Jestana: Thanks for saying my story is interesting. I thought the plot was interesting too, but not especially unique. You'll find out her reaction in the fifth chapter.  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn: Yay! Another person thinks my story is cute! I feel so special! Yes, Albus is so juvenile! I never thought of him as a big kid, but now that I think about it, sometimes he does resemble one, doesn't he?  
  
Lorelei Lupin: Yeah, Albus is naughty. He should know better! You think my story is good? I'm so happy! I hope you continue reading, and that I've captured and held your interest.  
  
WitchWhoopie: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Punurple: Read and you will find out what happens!  
  
Dizzy Wiz Bang: I want to thank you for telling me about the names. I had seen people use them before, but I thought that was just a fad. I decided not to be like everybody else, because I didn't know those were the real names. Besides, I thought Ferdinand sounded funny. LOL. Anyways, thank you very much, I'm changing the names and reloading the chapters. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Minni: Yes fish lol. You will find out how long he keeps it in this chapter. Hmm. Well a toothpaste-flavored jellybean isn't mint bubblegum or blueberry flavored, so it must have that nasty taste toothpaste leaves in your mouth. I don't know if it helps her breath or not...if it does maybe that's why she likes them so much!! Lol!! I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
darlingdearheart: Thanks so much for your review! It really made me happy! Min wrote lots of stuff about him, remember? You know, about how he didn't spend much time with her. I guess that's all he;s read about himself. He hasn't read the whole journal, just certain parts of it. You'll read more of what she wrote about him in this chapter. I hope your computer crashes more often! No wait, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, I know how annoying it is1 Ok, wait, I've got it! I hope you keep reading even though your computer hasn't crashed! There!  
  
I'm so happy with all of the reviews I got! before I know it, I'm going to have more reviews than I got for Sex Bracelets! I'm thankful for the support my fellow AD/MM writers have been giving me. I hope I'm posting often enough, and I hope the story is good. I have a feeling that everyone is going to like this chapter best. I think it's the longest. You see Ablus almost- Ah! I almost gave it away! Just read before I blurt everything out!  
  
I hope you all had a blessed Christmas, or Kwanzaa, or Hannukah!!!  
  
Love, Juliette  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Likely Learn Something  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Albus opened randomly to a page in the journal, and this is what he read:  
  
'Oh good grief. You won't believe what happened to me today. I was walking back to my classroom from lunch and Severus stopped me in the hallway. He asked me how my classes were doing, then he invited me to go for a walk with him later tonight. I told him I wasn't sure, that I'd have to see if I could later. Then he started flirting with me! Severus Snape was flirting with me!'  
  
Albus felt himself growing angry. 'What right does he have to flirt with her?' "What right does he have?" He asked out loud. Fawkes looked at him and squawked. Albus suddenly realized something. "Severus has every right to flirt with Minerva, Fawkes, even date her if he likes. It's not like she's taken or anything." He sighed heavily. Fawkes flew over and landed on his shoulder, and after stroking him for a moment, Albus continued reading.  
  
'Later  
  
I went on the walk with Severus. You will never believe what happened. We were walking outside in the gardens, and Severus was being flirty again. He kept touching my hair, my arm, my hand, my cheek...'  
  
Albus felt himself growing angrier and angrier with every word. Why was this affecting him so much? He hated the thought of Severus touching Minerva, in any way, and he couldn't figure out why. He kept reading.  
  
'Eventually after we'd talked a little bit, he stopped and just looked at me. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, when he just leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.'  
  
Albus growled.  
  
'I didn't know what to do, he just wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. And his hands, they were everywhere...'  
  
Albus couldn't read anymore. He slammed the book shut and setting Fawkes back on his perch, stood up. He tossed the journal in one of his desk drawers and started pacing. "How dare he do that to her!?" He fumed aloud. "And she let him! Does she love him?" He wondered. But he wasn't about to go back to the book to find out.  
  
Eventually, tired from a long day, he went to bed.  
  
When MInerva woke up the next morning, she got dressed, and started downstairs to the Great Hall. On the way, she stopped at her office to look for her journal. The first place she looked was her desk. It wasn't in any of the drawers, or even stuck to the underside of the desk where she kept it sometimes so no one would find it. It wasn't on the floor, or in the closet. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I'll have to come back and look more thoroughly after breakfast."  
  
When Albus woke up, it seemed like a normal day. He got up, greeted Fawkes, got dressed, combed his hair, and everything before it hit him. 'Severus kissed Minerva!' All thoughts of a good day vanished. His stomach flipped. He didn't feel hungry anymore. But he had to go to breakfast. So he went downstairs and when he reached the Great Hall, he sat down in his seat, looking for Minerva. 'I wonder if she's with Severus,' he thought darkly. But a few minutes later, Severus came in; unaccompanied. Despite Albus' relief that Severus and Minerva weren't with each other, he gave Severus a death glare. Severus, who had no idea what was going on, gave the Headmaster a puzzled look.  
  
After a few minutes, Minerva arrived, her hair slightly messier than usual. She sat down next to Albus and smiled. "Good morning, Albus." "Good morning, Minerva. What happened to your hair?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Oh, I was in my office looking for my journal. Say! Have you seen it by any chance? It's missing, and I can't find it anywhere." Albus blanched. "I do hope no one's taken it," she continued, "there are some very private thoughts in there."  
  
Albus swallowed hard. "A journal?" He laughed uneasily. "What does it look like?"  
  
Minerva thought. "Well it's got a cover made of brown leather and has a red string hanging out of it to mark my place. It's a muggle journal, my cousin gave it to me. She said I was too tense, that I needed to relieve my emotions." Minerva laughed. "Maybe she was right. Anyways, I haven't put any charms on it, because I'd rather just keep it without the charms. I trust everybody here, I'm sure no one would read it, except maybe one of the students, and they can't get into my office, which is where I left it." She frowned. "I wouldn't be very happy if someone read it." She looked at Albus, who was pale. "Have you seen it?"  
  
Albus swallowed and gave her a weak smile. But before he could answer, Severus walked by. "Hello Minerva, Albus." He said, stopping by their seats. I was just going over to Ferdinand to remind him of the staff meeting."  
  
Minerva smiled. "There are notices posted everywhere, Severus." She didn't see the look of loathing Albus was giving him.  
  
Severus grinned sheepishly. "All right, I admit it, I came over to see you."  
  
Albus made a hissing noise.  
  
Both Minerva and Severus looked over at him.  
  
"Albus, are you all right? You've been acting strange all morning," said Minerva looking at him.  
  
"Why do you care?" He snapped. "You've got him to talk to." He waved his arm in the general directon of Severus then abruptly stood up to announce breakfast.  
  
Minerva looked at him, hurt, but they didn't say anything for the remainder of breakfast. Severus just raised his eyebrows and sat back down.  
  
As they were leaving, Minerva stopped Albus in the Entrance Hall. "Albus, I think you need this today," she said. And with that she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.  
  
Albus stood still for a moment then hugged her back. He almost felt like crying. 'I'm willing to bet she loves Severus,' he thought bitterly, and squeezed her tighter.  
  
Minerva was thinking. Albus hugged her back fiercely, almost as if he was drinking in the comfort, before he pulled back quickly. "You have a class to teach," he said hoarsely, as if about to cry.  
  
Minerva studied him. 'What on earth is wrong with him today?' She wondered. "All right Albus, I'll see you at lunch. Don't work too much," she added, in case that was the problem.  
  
Albus smiled somewhat sadly. "I won't." He said, "See you later."  
  
Later that day, Severus came up to Albus' office to give him some papers. "Here you are." He looked at Albus closely. "Is something the matter? You've acted strange around me all day."  
  
"As if you didn't know." Albus muttered.  
  
"You're right, I don't know!" Severus said angrily, his quick temper arousing.  
  
Minerva walked up outside Albus' door just then; she'd come to talk to him and see how he was doing, when she heard the argument.  
  
Albus walked up to Severus, his long nose almost touching his. "I know what you've been doing," he said in a dangerously low voice; "and I'm keeping an eye on you."  
  
Severus was thoroughly confused. "What on earth are you talking about? I haven't been doing anything!"  
  
Minerva quietly tiptoed away. Despite her curiosity, she knew it was wrong to spy and eavesdrop. (A/N: Unlike Albus, eh? He seems to keep forgetting it's wrong.) She would find out sooner or later, she was sure. Besides, she thought that it seemed like Albus needed some time alone.  
  
Albus turned his back on Severus. "Just forget it Severus."  
  
Severus shook his head and quietly left.  
  
Albus paced back and forth, trying to make a decision. He knew he should give the journal back, but not knowing what had happened between Minerva and Severus was going to keep eating at him until he lost it. He had to know, no matter how bad it was. So his mind made up, he sat down in his favorite armchair, and pushing the guilt away, once again opened his best friends journal, and read it. He continued from where he'd left off last time.  
  
'And his hands, they were everywhere...I couldn't stand it so I pushed him away before it could get any further. 'Severus,' I said, 'please don't do this.' He pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about and grabbed my hand. 'What do you mean, Minerva? I like you, I really do.' I believed him, Severus may have been a sneaky lier at one time in his life, but the one thing he couldn't lie about was love. He either loved you or he didn't. So I answered him. 'I believe you Severus, but I...I don't love you back. Not that way,' was what I said. And it was true. I don't love him, I love someone else...Oh, who am I kidding? I can't hide the truth from myself anymore. I love Albus.'  
  
Here Albus himself stopped, his jaw hanging open. He didn't know what to think, much less do. He kept reading, still shocked.  
  
'I love him so much. I want nothing more than for him to love me back. I suppose I could tell him, if he wasn't my best friend. If I tell him now, it will be awkward between us. We'll never know what to say to each other. Who knows, he may even be revolted by the thought. Oh, but I love him so. He's done nothing but be wonderful to me, and if he were to love me back, then I would be the happiest woman alive. Dreams rarely come true though, especially not this one.'  
  
Albus stopped. There were tear splotches all over the page, and he tenderly caressed one. He closed the book gently and set it down on the desk, running his hands over the smooth leather. "She loves me," he whispered. He looked at Fawkes. "She loves me Fawkes, she loves me." Fawkes gave a very human-sounding snort, as if he was saying, 'Well duh!' Albus couldn't keep the smile off his face. "She loves me! And I love her back! Oh I have to go talk to her Fawkes, I have to tell her how I feel!" Albus jumped out of his chair, grabbed the journal and ran out of his office, heading straight towards Minerva's rooms. 


	5. You Didn't Know

I got lots of reviews! I got more reviews for this story than for any story I've ever posted on here! Oh yay I'm so happy! To my reviewers:  
  
Isabelle3: LOL you don't like fish either! Hahahaha. Sorry, that's funny. Well when Lent comes just eat broccoli. LOL. Yeah I know the chapters were mixed up and I fixed that. I also fixed Filius' name. I didn't know that was really his name. You'll see exactly what Minerva thinks in this chapter, this is the last chapter of the story. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing!  
  
darlingdearheart: Yes please scold me if I take too long in posting, I wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting! This chapter took a little longer to post than the others because after I wrote it I didn't beta it right away; and it felt like it was missing something. It still kinda feels like it's missing something. What do you think? I'm so happy you like my story so much!  
  
WitchWhoopie: Here is your update!  
  
Jestana: Beg pardon for the cliffie; at least it wasn't that bad, right?  
  
mascaret: Yes Albus is very bad, he should know better!  
  
PrincessWitch: Hehe, I liked the part where Fawkes snorted too! I like to know that my stories are enjoyed by people, whether they laugh or go aww, or they just like it because it touches them in some way. That's what's so great about writing. Maybe you could call the kid a chuckbutt. That sounds kind of weird though...lol. I wouldn't know what colorguard could do to you...~Loud whisper: What's colorguard?~ What did you post? I'll read it for you if you'd like. Yeah Albus was kinda moody. I'm glad it dodn't look overly dramatic or something. Yes, Albus hissed at Snape. Now THAT was funny. You know what? I think you had a little TOO much coffee.  
  
Griselda La Fey: Well Minerva almost....:O There I am almost giving everything away again! Ahh! Yay another person who likes Fawkes lol.  
  
Minni: Just read. LOL.  
  
SpiderSquirrel: You mean Albus is a perv? Lol. You said prev. Haha. Sorry. I'm glad you love it, but please don't flame all of my stories and hit me! Nooooooo!  
  
Mini Minerva: You added me to your favorite authors list! Yay! I am so flustered! Oh wait that's not the word I was looking for...oh yeah! Flattered! Wow!  
  
Window Girl: Hehe, no she's not...Stop making me give it all away!  
  
punurple: Nooooo!!!!!!!! Not Dick and Jane! Please No! Get it away! ~Breathes heavily.~ Ahem. Better now. LOL. Well remember this is the last chapter so there will not be several chapters where Minerva is mad at him, but yeah you'll find out in this chapter because this is the end of the story!  
  
Thanks everybody, I really appreciate the reviews, and please keep reviewing! Oh and just to let you know the paragraph that has the @ symbol before and after it is the pragraph that was written based on a dream I had about me and my boyfriend. It's almost exactly the same. Except of course, I'm not Minerva and Albus is not my boyfriend....pity. Anyways, as the ending chapter of my story I feel like something special should happen. As I told darlingdearheart, this chapter felt like something was missing. I'm not sure what.....so yeah review and tell me what you think! Ooh I know! Let's have a poll! review me and tell me which of my stories you like the best! Yay! Poll!  
  
Chapter Five (Last chapter!)  
  
You Didn't Know (Last chapter!)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@ (Last chapter!)  
  
(Last chapter! Ok, I'm shutting up now, just read.) When he got to her bedroom doors, he knocked, shuffling from foot to foot anxiously, like a little boy. When she opened her door and saw him she smiled. "Why Albus! Hello! What are you doing here? Come in."  
  
Albus came into the room and looked at Minerva. She was in a white nightgown that reached the floor, and her black hair was in a long braid down her back. "Minerva," he started, "I need to tell you-"  
  
"You found my journal!" She interrupted, spotting the book in his hands.  
  
Albus swallowed. "Ah yes, that's partly what I came to talk to you about." He handed her her journal.  
  
She took it with a smile on her face. "Wonderful, I've been looking all over for this."  
  
Albus smiled weakly. How on earth was he going to tell her?  
  
She looked at him. "Where did you find it?"  
  
Albus blinked. "I didn't, uh, find it."  
  
"Oh really? Who did?"  
  
"Minerva-" He sighed. "No one found it. It was..." He inhaled. "Uh, taken."  
  
Several emotions passed over Minerva's face; horror, fear, and anger. "Who?" She asked, hardly daring to breath.  
  
Albus breathed deeply, and laughed weakly. "Ah, well..."  
  
"Who Albus?"  
  
"It was..." He sighed. "Uh, Minerva, I-I..." He sighed again.  
  
"Spit it out Albus, I want to know."  
  
He looked at her, sorrow and regret on his face. He opened his mouth to tell her, than closed it again. He opened it again for a moment, then ended up breathing out. "Minerva, I-I'm so sorry."  
  
Minerva looked at him. "Sorry? Will you just tell me?!"  
  
Albus swallowed again and looked at his feet. "It was me, Minerva." He said quietly. "I took your journal, and read it."  
  
(A/N: I could leave it here, but I'm not THAT mean.)  
  
Minerva's face became tight with anger. "You what?" She whispered in a dangerously low voice.  
  
He looked at her sorrowfully. "I took it and read it. I'm sorry Minerva."  
  
Minerva's jaw set. "How DARE you!???! I TRUSTED you Albus! Well now I know I was wrong to do so. Of all the people I thought would read it, YOU were not one of them! I didn't think your curiosity would be so strong that it overpowered your respect for me and my privacy!!!"  
  
"Minerva, I'm sorry. It was wrong, I know." He looked at his feet.  
  
"That's just IT Albus! You KNEW it was wrong! You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyways! You took my private journal, opened it, and read it, knowing the whole time that what you were doing was wrong! You read it without giving one thought as to how I would feel when I found out. Or did you not plan on telling me? Did you plan on keeping it forever? Or did you plan on pretending to find it? I'm surprised you even came to me at all!" She was shouting at him, trying hard not to turn purple with rage. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and threw the journal onto her bed. "How could you do such a thing to me, Albus!? How could you?" She was on the verge of tears. "How much did you read?"  
  
Albus touched her arm. "Minerva, please calm down, before you hurt yourself." He wasn't about to admit how much the things she'd said had hurt him.  
  
She flung off his arm. "How much did you read, Albus?" She asked stonily, gritting her teeth. She was angry, yes, but also afraid. Afraid of what he could have read. "And I will not calm down, thank you very much! I'll do just as I please! Now tell me!"  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Quite a lot, I'm afraid."  
  
Minerva swallowed back a sob. "I want you to leave. Now." She pointed to the door.  
  
Albus looked at her, alarmed. "But Minerva-"  
  
"Leave now, please. I don't want to talk to you right now. Besides, I'm not sure anything I say in your presence will stay between us anymore. How can I ever trust you again?" She asked him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, just leave."  
  
Albus, opened his mouth as if to say something; but thought better of it when he saw her pick up an empty candlestick. "Leave Albus, or I WILL throw this at you!" She said angrily, her arm shaking.  
  
Albus hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Minerva dropped the candlestick on the floor with a dull thunk; and threw herself onto her bed; sobbing. "How could he?" She whispered to herself over and over again. "How could he do that to me?" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Oh, what did he read, what did he read?" She picked up the candlestick and threw it across the room. "Oh confound that Albus!" She fumed, before bursting into tears again.  
  
Albus leaned against Minerva's closed door and sighed heavily. 'Albus old boy,' he thought tiredly, 'you really messed up this time.' He sighed again. 'What am I going to do?' He thought. 'The worst part of all of that was knowing that she was right. And I deserved every word.' He passed his hand over his jaw. 'I should've given it back sooner. Actually, I shouldn't have taken it at all.' He stepped back from the door and looked at it. "I should leave her alone." He mused aloud. He looked at the door again, and shaking his head, left. As he walked along the hallways, he thought. 'She hates me now. She must. And frankly, I don't blame her. She'll never trust me again; with good reason. Unless...Unless I can prove to her how sorry I am!' He snapped his fingers. 'But how am I going to do that? Knowing Minerva, she won't speak to me again for days. I have no idea what I could do...I suppose I could have a nice decent talk with her, without either of us shouting, but I doubt she'd agree to that. Oh well it's worth a try. After dinner tomorrow night, I will try to have a talk with her. I'll tell her that I feel horrible for what I did, and I'll tell her...what will I tell her? I do feel horrible for what I did, but that doesn't exactly make up for it. I'll just have to tell her I'm sorry and hope she'll forgive me.'  
  
The next morning, Albus woke up and the first thing that popped into his head was: 'oh no'. He made his way down to the Great Hall and sat down in his seat tiredly. He could hear the teachers look at him and start whispering. But he didn't care. He'd been up all night beating himself up over his mistake, and now he was dead tired. He hadn't fallen asleep until 7:00; only an hour ago. He leaned his head on his hand and rested his elbow on the table. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the noise of the Great Hall. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Albus, are you all right?" It was Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
Albus looked up into her face, blinking slowly to bring her back into focus. "Yes, just fine Poppy."  
  
"Albus don't give me that! No offense; but you look terrible!"  
  
"Thank you, Poppy." He said rather dryly.  
  
"And it's not just that you look exhausted; you don't seem to have that spark in you," she continued.  
  
"Poppy!" He exclaimed. "I'm fine! I'm tired, I had a restless night! It happens to the best of us, ok? Now would you please stop hampering me needlessly?" He put his head back down on his hand.  
  
He hadn't realized that he'd raised his voice and that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him in shock. No one had ever, ever heard their Headmaster shout in anger; only to get their attention. But here he was, yelling at a teacher. Minerva had just walked in the Great Hall to hear him shout, and her mouth fairly dropped open in amazement. Poor Poppy stared at him, her eyes wide. Then she turned and sat back down in her place; not saying a word.  
  
Minerva walked silently up to her seat and sat down. Albus felt her sit down beside him, and he tensed. After a few seconds he remembered that he needed to start the meal. He stood up. "Enjoy your breakfast," he muttered.  
  
He sat back down and leaned towards Minerva. "Minerva," he started. But she stopped him.  
  
"Not now, Albus, I'll talk to you later." She turned away from him and he sighed quietly to himself, picking at his food.  
  
Later that evening, after a long restless nap, Albus headed towards Minerva's rooms again. He walked slowly, trying to plan out what he was going to say to her. Unfortunately, the only thing that he could think of was how he deserved to be slapped. Before he knew it he was at Minerva's rooms again. Dinner had been over long ago and he hoped that she was still awake. Just in case she wasn't, he knocked gently on her door.  
  
She opened it right away, and looked him over closely. "Come in." She said shortly, obviously still irritated with him.  
  
He stepped into her room and she closed the door behind him. There was a short silence, then: "Well?" She asked him.  
  
He sighed. "Minerva, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and I feel bad about it, and I don't want to do it again, and...what else can I say?"  
  
"What did you read?" She asked.  
  
He looked at his feet. "I read about me teasing you about your hair, I read about me not paying more attention to you, I read about you and Severus." He couldn't tell her about the last part. Especially since he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way.  
  
"And?" Minerva asked suspiciously.  
  
Albus didn't say anything.  
  
"Albus, how could you do that? I trusted you!"  
  
Albus didn't say anything.  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't read it; or at least that's what I thought."  
  
Albus didn't say anything.  
  
"You have no idea how many thoughts and real, true, feelings I put in that journal!"  
  
Oh yes, he had an idea.  
  
"Albus will you say something!?"  
  
He looked her in the face. "Will you forgive me Minerva?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Will you trust me?"  
  
She closed her eyes then opened them again. "I don't know Albus."  
  
Albus picked up Minerva's journal, from where it had been laying on her nighttable. He sat down on her bed and opened the journal.  
  
"Albus!" Minerva shrieked. She grabbed for it but he held it out of her reach. "Albus Dumbledore, give that to me right now." She said in the sternest voice she could muster.  
  
He just turned away from her and pretended to read. Only Minerva didn't know he was just pretending. She reached for it again, but he jumped up and went over to the window, still pretending to read. She ran after him, and while trying to grab the journal, shoved him back towards the bed, away from the window. He kept holding it out of her reach, leaning away from her. What he really wanted to do was lean towards her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and be as close to her as he could get. But he had to play his cards just right to win the game.  
  
"Albus, I'm warning you, if you don't give that back to me right now, I'll- "  
  
"You'll what?" He asked her.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
He sat back down on the bed and she jumped at him. All of a sudden before she knew what had happened, he had grabbed her and flipped her around and was leaning over her on the bed, the journal lying forgotten on a pillow. She stared at him, panting, and he looked back into her eyes, a faint smile on his face. Suddenly he leaned down and gave her a soft, wet, sensual, and loving kiss on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her shocked eyes.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
He leapt off of her and fled out her door. What had he done? Oh, for the sake of wands, what had he done?  
  
Minerva sat up and stared after him. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach was flipping over. She touched her lips; hardly daring to believe what had just happened. She slowly stood up and and slipped on her robe. She made her way to Albus' office, hoping that that was where he'd gone to when he left her room. She gave the stone gargoyle the password and then stepped onto the revolving staircase, twisting her hair nervously as she went up. When she reached his door; she took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Albus had run as fast as he could back to his office wondering what he should do with himself. He had tryed to decide between diving in to the lake with the giant squid or letting Peeves beat him up. He had kissed her because...well frankly, he couldn't resist. There she was just looking at him, eyes wide, and her lips parted slightly...He was leaning over her, barely 5 inches from her lips, and then he just couldn't stop himself. He had kissed her, and now she might slap him the next time she saw him. This was what he was thinking when he heard the knocking on his door. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Come in." He said reluctantly. 'May as well get this over with,' he thought.  
  
Minerva stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. She turned and looked at Albus. The most powerful wizard on earth was embarressed to look at her. She walked over to him, and watched him silently as he picked at a thread on his afghan. He turned and faced the fire. "Minerva," he started, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for...kissing you, and..." Minerva just looked at him as he droned on. She wasn't really listening to him anymore.  
  
@Then gathering up a bundle of courage; she turned his head to face her, and kissed him, cutting off his words. For a moment he sat there in shock. Then he gently kissed her back, before pulling away and continuing to talk, as if nothing had happened. Minerva stood, looking at the side of his head, upset, until she looked at his eyes. They were wide open in shock and wonder. She smiled slightly.@  
  
Then she noticed that Albus was stuttering.  
  
"I-I-I feel like I-I-I should be p-p-punished in s-s-some way f-f-for what I-I-I did."  
  
Then suddenly he rose to his feet. He had stopped talking and looked her straight in the eye. "You wrote in your journal that you loved me," he said quietly.  
  
Minerva sighed and nodded. She had expected that.  
  
"Do you love Severus?"  
  
Minerva was confused. "You read what I wrote about you, why are you asking about Severus?" She asked.  
  
"Are you sure you don't love him?" Albus asked, to reassure himself.  
  
Minerva smiled. "I've never loved Severus, Albus, not in that way."  
  
"I wanted to strangle Severus when I read that," Albus said looking at the ground.  
  
'Oh; so that's what Albus was so angry at Severus about!' Minerva thought.  
  
Albus looked up at the ceiling. "Do you hate me now, Minerva?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva exclaimed, shocked. "Don't you ever say that to me again! I love you so much-and no matter what you do, that will never change." She turned away in a huff.  
  
Albus looked at her back and smiled. He walked up behind her, then suddenly, he twirled her around and kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart he looked at her. "I've always wanted to do that," he said.  
  
Minerva laughed and kissed his cheek. Then her eyes widened and running to his desk; she pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed his quill. She started to write on the parchment.  
  
"Minerva?" Albus inquired curiously.  
  
She looked up. "Hmm? Oh, I'm writing a letter."  
  
"A letter?"  
  
"Yes, a letter to my cousin thanking her for the journal that admitted my true feelings when I could not." She smiled at Albus, and he smiled back, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
He walked up to her, and caressed her cheek. "Two words Minerva. 'I love you.'"  
  
He leaned down and they shared a long and sweet kiss before pulling apart. Minerva smiled at him before a frown crossed her face. "Albus, 'I love you' is three words, not two."  
  
Albus burst out laughing. "Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd notice!"  
  
The End 


End file.
